Marlene Sunrider (I Wanna Know What Love Is)
'Marlene Hartley (née Sunrider) ' was born in 1990, and was the younger sister to Isabella Black (née Swan; previously Cullen) and was the daughter of Renee Dwyer (née Higgenbotham) and Apollo, the god of the sun. Being a demigod, she attended Camp Half-Blood starting when she was eleven years old, in 2001. She had a close bond with her older sister, and followed her to Forks to live with her stepfather, Charlie Swan in 2006, after fighting in the Titan and Giant Wars. Sunrider became involved in the conflict with the Cullens against the newborn army in Seattle in 2007, and fought with them against the Volutri in 2008. She married Patton Hartley in 2013. Biography Early Childhood Child of the Sun In 1990, Renee Higgenbotham became romantically involved with the Greek God of the sun, Apollo, and had a daughter by him they named Marlene Sunrider. The surname was given in attempt to spare Marlene from a more awful name like Higgenbotham. Sunrider grew up learning to play the piano like her sister, Isabella Swan, but unlike Swan, she showed real aptitude for it because she was the daughter of Apollo. Camp Half-Blood In 2001, Sunrider was sent to Camp Half-Blood due to monsters hunting her for her abilities, which were unusually strong for a child of Apollo. There, she met several of her half-siblings, who she got along with well. In 2002, she fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth, and in 2003 she fought in the Battle of Manhattan, and was one of the few survivors. In 2005, she fought in the Battle of Camp Half-Blood during the Giant's War, and in the aftermath decided to leave Camp Half-Blood for the time being. Forks Meeting the Cullens In 2006, she and Isabella Swan moved to Forks to live with Swan's biological father, Charlie Swan. At first, the relationship between Charlie and Sunrider was awkward, as Charlie was aware that Sunrider had another father who was not him, and felt that he had little responsibility raising a child that was not his. However, after Isabella became romantically involved with Edward Cullen, Sunrider and Charlie became close, and she revealed the truth to Charlie about their world. When James's coven decided to hunt Isabella, Sunrider ran away from home to protect her sister, and ended up killing James. However, to save her sister, she ended up creating a bond that caused her to show symptoms of whatever pain Isabella had. During her first few months in Forks, Sunrider ended up forging a bond with Patton Hartley, a boy who had no supernatural abilities, but was aware they existed because he could see through the Mist, a magical veil between the supernatural and the mundane. They were dating all throughout 2006, much to the despair of Isabella, who would be dumped by Edward Cullen on her birthday in 2006. During the crisis with the newborns, Sunrider requested the help of her demigod half-siblings and helped the Cullens defeat them.